Time Changes, And So Do We
by Alien Altered
Summary: She took hold of his hand and walked away from the blonde Prince Charming. Chuck glanced back at the boy staring after them and felt kind of sorry for him, because it must hurt to watch a princess walk away.


…

...

Seven year old Chuck Bass chased Serena van der Woodsen around the schoolyard, jumping over sandcastles and dashing through games of hopscotch. He watched with wide eyes as the short blonde stumbled and fell to her knees, but before he could reach her collapsed form a tall boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes and clean clothes reached out his hand to Chuck's hurricane of blonde hair. Serena accepted his hand with a giggle and the little boy introduced himself, "My name's Nathanial Archibald. Are you okay?" Chuck watched on in jealousy as Serena allowed Nathanial to guide her to the bench.

"Serena. And I'll be fine. Nathanial… Nathanial's so 'BLAH', what about Nate?!" Nathanial laughed lightly before consenting with a smile.  
"Okay. You can call me Nate."

Chuck continued to stare from his paralysed spot in the yard at the two blondes. He already hated this Nathanial, he seemed like the Prince Charming from those stupid books their teacher read. Chuck hated Prince Charming.

"Want me to take you to get your leg cleaned?" asked Nate with a gentle voice, not even sparing a glance to his friend with perfect brown ringlets waiting for him on the swings.

"Nope. Chuckles will take me." With that said Serena hopped from the bench and stumbled towards the frozen Chuck, taking his hand and walking away from the blonde Prince Charming. Chuck glanced back at the boy staring after them and felt kind of sorry for him, because it must hurt to have Serena walk away.

Serena winced in pain as the nurse picked the gravel out of her leg. Chuck held her hand tightly while her face contorted in silent pain. "Is this your friend?" asked the nurse in a vain attempt to get Serena's mind off the pain.

"Yep. This is Chuck, he's my best friend." She smiled brightly at Chuck and squeezed his hand, trusting him to squeeze back. "BFF'S forever." In their minds they'd always be Serena and Chuck, best friends, the tall brunette boy with handsome clothes, and the short blonde girl with more energy than sense.

The next day Chuck found Prince Charming Nathanial staring at Serena during story time, and spoke to him an hour later, because it must have hurt to watch her walk away, and Chuck just hoped he'd never have to endure that.

…

Serena was walking along with Chuck, Blair, Nate, and some others. They were on their way to brunch, ready to celebrate the beginning of holidays, when S's heel suddenly snapped and the blonde stumbled to the dirty concrete. An instant flashback ripped through Chuck's memory and he stood paralysed for a few seconds. As his nostalgia cleared Chuck stuck out his hand, only to discover Serena already being pulled up by Nathanial. So Chuck wrapped his arm around the nearest girl (who just happened to be Little J) and smirked back at the now bleeding Serena. "Better watch your step, S."

As Nate escorted Serena into the taxi and directed it to the hospital, Chuck stared after in envy. He was supposed to be the one taking her to the nurse; the one holding her hand. But with her cold stare and Nate's arm now hooked under her arms, Chuck was reminded that it wasn't his place to look after her anymore. He'd given up that right the first time he left her crying.

So Chuck let Prince Charming Nathanial take care of the fallen princess, and distracted himself by kissing Isobel until her lips were bruised. After all, if Nathanial was the Prince Charming then that made Chuck the wolf.

Chuck had always hoped he'd never have to watch her walk away, and in an effort to stop that happening he'd turned his back on her. Now he watched as she walked away with Prince Charming, but he wasn't the wolf for nothing – he would get revenge.

…

**Note: **Yes I do know what BFF's stands for, and I realise the forever was unnecessary but it was done to show their age and yep.

Also, the last parts kinda strange and not very good but I'm coming down from a massive sugar high and that's as much as my tired mind can think at the moment. So, um, review? Please?


End file.
